Seduction Prowess
by eftela
Summary: Atobe dragged Ryoma away from the party to some empty room. And there, he convinced Ryoma that his amazing seduction prowess is indeed . . . amazing.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT_

_Pairing: Atobe Keigo X Echizen Ryoma_

_Note: This is my first one shot. It's kinda longer than what I originally planned. And I feel like I've wasted a lot of words on useless stuff. Too many details, I think. So, yeah. Sorry. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy. . ._

* * *

It was after the National Tournaments and the Seigaku, being the champion, decided that they wanted to celebrate their victory not just by themselves but with the others as well who have helped them to be where they are now. And so, they invited the members of the other teams in their victory party.

Rikkaidai, Hyoutei, Fudoumine, St. Rudolf, Yamabuki, Rokkaku, Jousei Shounan, Shitenhouji, and even the ones from Higa Middle School. There will be a lot of people so they decided to hold the party in Seigaku's School. Tezuka, with the support of Ryuuzaki-sensei, was able to get permission from the school's principal. They're champions, after all. They deserve a little break, don't they?

All classes on all levels were canceled during the afternoon to give way to the preparations needed for the party. All members of the Tennis Club, regulars and non-regulars, as well as the other non-member students who volunteered to help were there. They put on decorations. They cut colorful papers to be used as confetti later in the evening, and they set the sound system, the lights, and even the disco ball which they put right up in the middle of the tennis courts which will serve as the dance floor.

A smile can be seen in everyone's faces. They were all laughing and joking with one another as they continued to work. And why not? This party will be like a school festival where everyone can relax and have fun. Plus the school promised to shoulder the amount that will be spent on food and any other things that they might need. So it's expected that everyone will be in high spirit. Everyone, that is, except one.

Echizen Ryoma wasn't exactly ecstatic about the party. Sure, he was happy that they win the Nationals. In fact, he's more than happy. After all, they did encounter a lot of trials and difficulties before achieving their goal. They grew so much, both in their chosen sport as well as individuals. They overcome their weaknesses and improve on their strengths. They tended a lot of painful, and even traumatic injuries. But despite all that, they pulled through. They went down hard more than a few times but they got up on their feet even stronger. Together. And they came out on top. So, yeah. Ryoma _is_ happy and he _is_ proud.

But even so, he doesn't think that that is enough reason for them to waste all their time in preparing for some stupid party. Couldn't they just go and eat sushi at Kawamura-senpai's place like they usually do? Or better yet, can't they just all go home and treat themselves to a long, peaceful, _restful_ sleep? That's what _he_ wants to do. But, no. They just have to drag him in with them and prepare for this stupid party.

Ryoma sighed miserably. He just wants to go home already.

Suddenly, someone glomped him from behind, causing him to almost lose his balance. Thankfully, he was able to right himself before falling first face in the dirt.

"Itaii, Kikumaru-senpai!", he whined, knowing without looking that it's none other than the hyper-active, acrobatic player who was glomping him to death. Quite literally. He seriously can't breathe.

Kikumaru let go of his kouhai in favor of pinching Ryoma's cheeks and pulling on them. "Ochibi! Why the long face nya~? Why aren't you smiling?"

"That hurts, Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma turned his head to the side to stop Kikumaru's attack on his cheeks. He rubbed them with his palms, glaring at Kikumaru who only gave him a cheeky grin.

"So, seriously. What's wrong, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked before placing his clasped hands at the back of his neck. "I can see your scowl from miles away, nya~"

"Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma asked, hopeful. "Can I go home now?"

"Nya~?" Kikumaru blinked. Then, "Hmm. I guess. There's only a few things left to do, anyway. You'll have to tell Oishi or Tezuka before you can go, though." He answered, "Nande, Ochibi? Do you have something to do at home, nya~?"

"Something like that." He was going to do a lot of sleeping. "I'll go tell Oishi-senpai." Not waiting for Kikumaru to reply, Ryoma walked away to find their vice-captain.

Kikumaru, who was already used to Ryoma's attitude, only shrugged before jogging to Kawamura who was carrying a large box. "Taka-san! What's in that box, nya~?"

"Ryoma~" Nanjiroh called in a singsong voice before barging into his son's room. "Ryoma," he called again before shaking his son's sleeping form.

"Hmm," Ryoma moaned in his sleep. Who on earth was disturbing his beauty sleep?

"Oi, Seishounen, you have a phone call. Get up."

"Yadda. Go away, oyaji. I wanna sleep some more." He said, burrowing deeper in his bed.

"Why, this little brat. Oi, Ryoma. Aren't you tired of sleeping? You've been lazing in bed all afternoon."

"Whatever. Go away!"

"I will. After you take the call. Your senpai is saying something about a party. Hmm. A party, huh? Do you think I can go? I'm sure there'll be a lot of young ladies there. I hope they're wearing two-piece or even really short skirts will do. Maybe I should -"

"Alright. Alright. I'm up." Ryoma threw his comforter away before marching out of the room. "Baka hentai," he muttered under his breath once he was on the stairs. He yawned loudly while making his way to the living room.

"What do you want?" he said grumpily into the mouthpiece.

"Echizen!" screamed Momo from the other line. "What the hell are you still doing there? The program is about to start."

"Program?" asked Ryoma, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. "What program?"

"The program. The school's giving us medals before the party starts."

"They are? That's . . . kinda lame. Do I have to go, Momo-senpai?"

"Of course, you dolt!" Momo screamed again. "This program is especially made for us. All the others will be there. So, you absolutely, definitely must come!"

"Tch. Why do you have to be so loud? I can hear you just fine, you know."

"What's that, Echizen? I didn't catch what you said."

"Nandemonai."

"Alright, whatever. Anyway, wear your tennis uniform and don't forget to bring your jersey. And hurry up, will you? Everyone's waiting. Okay? Don't make me come and get you."

"Hai, hai."

"Alright, then. Ja ne!"

Ryoma hang up the phone before sighing long and loud. Geez. Guess he have no choice but to go.

The principal gave a long congratulatory speech. Nobody listened, of course. Except Oishi and Ryuuzaki-sensei and the other coaches who were also invited. Oh, and Sanada who was standing on frontline of the audience who were all busy whispering among themselves. All the Seigaku Regulars are standing on stage.

Tezuka was, well, probably listening. He was expressionless so you never know if he's actually really listening or just zoning out. Oishi was nodding his head every now as he listened in apt attention to the speech. Fuji was smiling to Yuuta who was standing somewhere in the large crowd. Kawamura was scratching the back of his head shyly as he watch his father pointing to him proudly. Kikumaru was smiling and waving to the crowd, a big, cat smile on his face. Momo was also smiling widely while elbowing Kaido who was elbowing back and hissing dangerously under his breath. Ryoma was standing sleepy-eyed with his senpai-tachi, looking bored and not at all bothered by the crowd. He was yawning every now and then. Inui was standing on the farthest side, slightly turned away from the crowd and the stage. He was, of course, busy writing in his notebook, happily noting his teammates behavior while standing in front of a big crowd at such a formal event.

Oishi and the coaches started clapping their hands, oh and Sanada as well, signaling the end of the speech. The others followed suit. Then they started handing out the medals to the tennis regulars.

They were called one by one. When it was Ryoma's turn, the female crowd went wild. They were, of course, led by Tomoka who was waving a large banner with Ryoma's face drawn on it and the words _Congratulations Ryoma-sama in bold red letters!_ There were also a lot of hearts. A lot of "Congrats Ryoma-sama! Ahh! Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama~!" was heard.

Ryoma pulled the brim of his cap low on his face before walking forward. The principal gave him his medal and congratulated him. After muttering a quiet "domo", he went back to his place.

Then Kaido was called. The crowd went eerily silent. Kaido blushed a little. Momo started laughing which was heard by Kaido who looked back to glare at him.

After all the regulars were called and given their medals, Ryuuzaki-sensei gave a short speech. Then Tezuka told everyone that the party will now start and that everyone should enjoy themselves without being careless.

Everyone was being careless. And loud. And high. And extremely drunk. It was nearing midnight. Most of the younger students already went home. Even Horio and Tomoka and all the other first year. Even Ryuuzaki-sensei have said her goodbye, saying that she doesn't want her granddaughter to go home alone in the middle of the night. The only other younger, or youngest, member of the crowd who remained was Ryoma. Not because he wanted to but because his senpai-tachi won't allow him to go home and missed out on the fun.

"Tch. What fun?" Ryoma grumbled under his breath, eyeing the other older males make a complete embarrassment of themselves. Most of the people were in the dance floor doing . . . things that cannot even be considered dancing. Most of them were just shaking while others were more like having spasm. They were really disturbing to watch.

Those who were not dancing were laughing and arguing really loudly. The others still, those that belong in the silent-type group were just as vexing as the others. Like Ibu of Fudoumine. He was standing alone in the dark, muttering to himself just as darkly. He was saying something that suspiciously sounds like "Why am I standing here alone? Everyone is having fun and dancing and laughing. Even Kamio. I saw him laughing earlier. But where is he now? He was standing here beside me just a moment ago. I wonder where he went? Should I go find him? But there's just so many people. We might miss each other if I try to find him. So I guess, I should just stay here. I heard from somewhere that it's easier to find a missing person if he would just stay put in one place. But then again, I'm not the one who's missing. It was Kamio. So does that mean that Kamio will now stay in one place until I find him? Or will he try to find me? I'm really confused now. Especially because there are so many people. Why are there so many people, anyway? I know most of them. And I'm pretty sure they know me, too. But why is it that no one seems to want to talk to me? Is it because . . ."

Ryoma tuned out Ibu's ranting. Instead, he turned to watch as someone from Yamabuki, (was that Sengoku?) trip over his own feet as he sauntered drunkenly towards the table that holds the bowl of punch. Ryoma frowned. Could it be that the drinks have been spiked? That will explain everyone's crazier than usual antics.

"Brat," someone suddenly said from somewhere on his back before Ryoma found himself being pushed against the metal fence that surrounded the tennis courts.

Ryoma scowled angrily at the person who pushed him and found himself looking at Atobe's very close face.

The gray-haired teen has his left hand holding on to the fence beside Ryoma's head. He was leaning downward, his face hovering just few inches from Ryoma's. His other hand casually in his pocket.

"What are you doing, Monkey King?" Ryoma was feeling a little uncomfortable of the distance between their faces. But, being Ryoma Echizen, he refused to back down. He glared extra hard, instead.

"Hmm," Atobe just said, watching Ryoma's face very closely.

_The hell?_ Ryoma thought.

"What about you, brat?" Atobe finally said after a few moments. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself like the rest of us does?"

Ryoma noticed that Atobe's voice was huskier than usual. He also noticed that his face, which is missing its usual smirk, have a faint flush. _Must be drunk,_ Ryoma thought.

"Well?" Atobe asked.

What? Oh, yeah. Atobe asked him a question. "I don't dance." Ryoma answered, his scowl still in place.

Atobe frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to embarrass myself."

The older boy just continued to frowned down at him, obviously waiting for him to elaborate.

Ryoma rolled his eyes before looking pointedly at the dance floor.

Atobe followed Ryoma's gaze. He stared for a moment, like he was only seeing the dancers for the first time. Then, finally understanding what Ryoma was saying, he started to laugh.

Ryoma turned back to Atobe when he heard his laughter. Then he stared.

Atobe was laughing. You know, not his usual amused, arrogant laugh. He was laughing a real laugh. The kind that says he's really enjoying himself. The joy on his face gave him a child-like air which made him seem friendlier, warmer, more approachable. It made him looked more beautiful.

And for the first time ever, Ryoma admitted to himself that the Monkey King is really good-looking. And that he wanted to look more.

"Hahaha. They really are embarrassing, aren't they?" Atobe said before turning back to Ryoma.

Atobe felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the younger boy looking at him, a small smile on his face. Then, as if realizing what he's doing, Ryoma went back to scowling at him before looking away. Atobe chuckled at the boy's behavior. _What a brat_, Atobe thought to himself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Ryoma scowling at the people around them while Atobe was staring at him, enjoying himself.

After a few more minutes, Ryoma couldn't stand it anymore. "Monkey King," he said, not looking at Atobe. "Stop staring at me."

"Why?" Atobe asked, leaning in further. "Is Ore-sama making you uncomfortable?"

Ryoma felt a small blush on his face. He scowled all the more. "Of course not!" he said, turning to Atobe.

Ryoma's heart suddenly went into overdrive. It's beating impossibly fast and sending ounce after ounce of blood to his face which grew warmer by the second. Atobe's face was like two inches away from his!

"You're blushing," Atobe observed, his face devoid of emotions.

"Am not," Ryoma automatically denied.

"You are," Atobe insisted. Then he closed in another inch.

Ryoma couldn't speak anymore. Their faces are really, really, seriously close now. He could feel Atobe's breath on his face. He could smell its sweet scent, and he could almost taste it. Like punch. But sweeter and definitely more likable than the mixed-fruit drink. Wait? Likable? The hell is he thinking? "Monkey King," he said, trying hard to make his voice even. "You're in my personal space."

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama knows that." Ryoma was still blushing, but even then, he still manage to act like a brat. _Cute._

"Then move away." Ryoma said, making his voice hard. He really isn't liking this. Atobe's nearness is making him a little breathless. And it's getting hard to think, as well.

"Don't wanna," Atobe said. Then, after a few heartbeats, he finally gave in to temptation. He closed the remaining distance between them to capture younger boy's lips. _Soft_, he thought, just a little dazed.

Ryoma couldn't exactly understand what was going on. He was too stunned to move. Or even think. Is the Monkey king really _kissing_ him? Like, right now? On the lips? _He _was being kissed?

Ryoma lost his train of thought once again when he felt the pressure on his lips moving. Then – Oh. My. God! Atobe, the Monkey King is actually, really kissing him. Softly. Gently. He felt his heart beat even faster than before. He felt his breath hitched. He felt his brain stopped all its function. And all he can think about, all he could feel was Atobe's lips against his own.

After what seemed like forever, but actually only mere seconds, Atobe raised his head to stare at Ryoma's bewildered expression.

"Y-y-y-you." Ryoma faltered, trying to grasp the idea of what Atobe did and trying to convince himself that he wasn't just dreaming. Or that he's only dreaming. Whichever one is better. "You. . .k-kissed me."

Atobe smiled. He really can't fault Ryoma's reaction. After all, he himself couldn't believe that he actually kissed the brat. "Yes. Ore-sama did," he confirmed nonetheless.

"W-why?" Ryoma asked, still unbelieving.

Atobe scowled. _Why_ did he kissed the brat? "Because Ore-sama wanted to?" he answered, then frowned. That sounded more like a question. He tried again. "Because Ore-sama wanted to." There. That's better.

"Why?" Ryoma asked again. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

Now that Atobe has decided that he wanted to kiss the brat, his reason for doing so came easily to him. "Because Ore-sama think that you're cute." He said with a smirk, sure that Ryoma won't appreciate his answer. Sure enough, Ryoma's confused expression immediately turned to one of annoyance.

Ryoma barely stopped himself from kicking Atobe. He took a deep calming breath. Then he said with a very controlled voice, "Monkey King. I do not like being called cute. And I do not like you kissing me just because you wanted to."

Atobe didn't say anything. He took his time watching the small blush still lingering on Ryoma's face. He watched as the skin on Ryoma's neck move with his breathing, emphasizing the contours and lines of his collarbones. He watched the stubborn jut of his chin. He watched the adorable scowl on his upturned face. He watched the annoyed glint on his huge, golden eyes.

Then, from somewhere inside his mind, Atobe watched himself drowning inside those golden orbs. And he found himself liking it.

Suddenly confused by what he was feeling, Atobe leaned forward to press his lips against Ryoma's to hide his emotions. It can't be.

Right?

Ryoma didn't stay put like before. He placed his hands on Atobe's chest then pushed the older boy away. "The hell, Monkey King." He snapped. "Will you stop doing that?"

Atobe carefully blanked his expression. "Why not?" he asked, "You don't like it when Ore-sama kiss you?"

"Of course not, you baka-Monkey King!"

Atobe felt himself twitched. The hell with being confused. This brat is insulting him! "Hoi, hoi, Echizen." He said, a vein popping in his temple. "Ore-sama has tolerated you when you call him by that crude name – Monkey King. That does not mean that Ore-sama will also allow you to call Ore-sama something as insulting as baka!"

"Tch." Ryoma said, relaxing somehow. This is his comfort zone, insulting and annoying the Monkey King. "It's your fault for harassing me."

Atobe scowled. "How does kissing you became harassing you?"

"'Cause you're doing it without my permission."

Atobe paused. "So, Ore-sama will just have to ask permission next time," he stated simply.

"There will be no next time, you baka!" Ryoma snapped loudly, feeling irritated again.

Some of the people near them glanced at their direction. Ryoma couldn't care less. His patience is running thin.

Atobe was also annoyed. "Ore-sama said not to call Ore-sama baka!" Then, "Oh. What do you mean there will be no next time?"

This time, it was Ryoma's turn to twitched. "I meant exactly that. There is _no_ next time."

"Why not?"

Ryoma resist to face-palm. Is the Monkey King really stupid or something or is he just trying to get a rise out of Ryoma? "Because," he said. Really slowly so that Atobe could hear every word clearly. "Firstly, doing that kind of thing isn't something you do in front of other people. Secondly, what you're doing can be classified as sexual harassment. Because there is no permission from my part." He added quickly before Atobe could ask _why_ again. "And lastly, you cannot just kiss me even if you wanted to because we're both guys. It's just isn't done."

Atobe seemed to think on that for a few minutes. "Very well," he said, then straightened up.

Ryoma was a little surprise that Atobe didn't argue with him like he was expecting. He was also feeling strangely disappointed. As to whether it's because Atobe accepted his words so easily or because Atobe didn't insist on kissing him, Ryoma didn't know. No. Wait. He did know. Of course, it was because Atobe didn't argue with him. After all, Ryoma always enjoyed it when he gets a rise out of Atobe. But now, since Atobe conceded to him so easily, Ryoma was, of course, disappointed. Right? Right.

So, anyway, Ryoma straightened up as well, thinking that it's better to go home now, regardless of what his senpai-tachi will say. He simply had had enough of this night. He was about to walk away when suddenly, Atobe grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from the party. Ryoma was too surprised to refuse, but he was able to recover soon. By then, they were already heading inside the school's building.

"Monkey King, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryoma asked, pulling on his hand.

Atobe ignored him.

"Oi, m-matte! Just where do you think you're taking me?"

It was midnight and although the moon was high, the inside of the school was dark. However, this fact doesn't seem to bother Atobe. He continued to drag Ryoma along the dark corridor.

Atobe abruptly stopped in front of a classroom which caused Ryoma, who was trying hard to keep up with the taller boy's larger and faster pace, lost his balance. Thankfully, he was able to right himself by grabbing on to the nearest wall.

"You bastard," he said, glaring daggers at Atobe who, once again, ignored him.

Using his free hand to slide the door open, Atobe continued to pull Ryoma inside. Before Ryoma could even react, he was already in the dark empty room and was pushed against the now closed door.

"Itaii! The hell's wrong with you?" Ryoma snarled at Atobe who was standing in front of him. It doesn't really hurt. In fact, he barely felt the impact on his back. But he was just so surprise that he's in this kind of situation. Just what the hell happened? How on earth did he end up in this room with the Monkey King? Everything is happening too fast for him, all he can do is lash out in defense.

"This will do." Atobe said while looking around the room, unconcerned with Ryoma's outburst.

"Monkey King. Stop ignoring me." Ryoma was really angry now. "Why'd you dragged me here, anyway? Ah. Never mind. Don't answer that. I'm leaving." Ryoma turned his back on Atobe to open the door, but Atobe moved faster than him. He turned Ryoma back to him, then, using his left hand, he pinned both the younger boy's hands above his head.

Ryoma could only looked at the older boy with wide eyes.

Atobe leaned in closer, bringing their faces close, like earlier. "This will take care of problem number one, right?" He asked smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryoma's eyes are already starting to adjust in the dark and he can now see the smug look on Atobe's face. He doesn't like it one bit.

"Earlier," Atobe explained, his eyes on Ryoma's slightly parted lips. "You said that these kind of things can't be done in public. So, Ore-sama decided that we're going to do it in the privacy of this room." He finished proudly.

Ryoma tried to suppress the shudder he felt upon hearing Atobe's suggestive words. The hell is wrong with him? Getting actually excited over Atobe's obvious sexual advances. Maybe he drunk some of the punch unknowingly. 'Cause that's the only reason he could think of that will explain these kinds of feelings he feels towards Atobe. Unless, of course, he lost his sanity. Then that's another reason. Because there's just no way in hell that he's allowing Atobe to hit on him. And he's actually wanting to encourage it. Fisting his hands, Ryoma tried to get a hold of his emotions, "Even if you say that, you still can't do anything you want without my permission."

Atobe smiled, causing a tingle to run along Ryoma's body. "Well, then. Ore-sama will just ask for permission."

This Monkey King. He's getting a little too full of himself, isn't he? "Like I'd let you. I won't allow you to kiss me, Monkey King."

Atobe leaned in more, stopping when their lips almost brushed. He heard Ryoma gave a small moan. He was sure the younger boy was blushing, but he couldn't be sure because it was a little dark. Damn, where's the light when you need it? Continuing on in his advances, Atobe, careful not to touch Ryoma's skin, proceeded to skim his lips along Ryoma's jaw, leaving a ghost of touch in its wake. He smiled when he felt Ryoma shuddered. He continued to tease Ryoma with his almost kisses, stopping when he reached his ear. Then, with a voice full of confidence and promise, he whispered, "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Then he bit Ryoma's skin – that sensitive part below his ear.

"Ngh. . ." Ryoma wasn't aware that he was giving such a throaty moan. When he heard the sound coming from his mouth, he blushed beet red. Holy-! Did he just moaned? Then he did it again when he felt Atobe's hot, wet tongue on his neck. Damn it. What is he doing, standing there while Atobe was licking him? Why is he allowing the Monkey King to have his way with him?

Ryoma pushed Atobe away. "Stop it!"

"Doushite, Echizen?" Atobe asked, unfazed. "Afraid that Ore-sama will dominate you into submitting to him?" And, of course, Atobe got the result he was hoping for.

Ryoma glared at him and said, "I'm not afraid of you, Monkey King."

"Well, then. Prove it. Ore-sama is challenging you to resists Ore-sama's amazing seduction prowess." Atobe declared with his usual haughtiness.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes on Atobe. Like hell he's falling for that. "Yadda."

Atobe twitched. "Snarky brat."

"Perverted Monkey King."

Atobe took an indignant breath. "Why you - " he stopped when he saw the smirk on Ryoma's face. Damn brat is making fun of him. Huh. We'll see about that.

Ryoma froze when he saw the smile on Atobe's lips. Damn. This is bad. He shouldn't be annoying Atobe. He forgot that the older teen is as stubborn as he is. Atobe will probably continue to harass him now. Ryoma paused. He felt strangely happy and excited with the idea. Wait. Say what? Ryoma blushed. Argh! He's gone mad.

Atobe smirked when he saw the blush and the confused expression on Ryoma's face. "Hmm. Seems to Ore-sama that it's actually you that is thinking about perverted things."

Ryoma blushed some more. "No way," he protested, more to himself than to Atobe.

"Still resisting Echizen?" Atobe asked smugly. "Ore-sama shall break that stubborn resolve of yours. With his amazing seduction prowess, Ore-sama shall make you melt in the palm of his hands."

"Arrogant much, aren't you?" Ryoma couldn't help but smirk. Really. In any kind of situation, you can always expect Atobe to be his usual narcissistic idiot self. "Tch. Give it your best try for all I care."

Atobe felt his smile widen. "What's that, Echizen? You're giving Ore-sama permission already? Very well." Atobe pressed his body closer to Ryoma. "Ore-sama shall comply."

"What?" Ryoma was surprised. Which part of his sentence did he say that he's giving him permission? He just told him to give it a . . . try. "C-Choto-matte! I didn't mean it that way! I'm not giving you perm-umpf!" Whatever Ryoma was going to say died in his throat as Atobe assaulted his lips. But, unlike before, it wasn't gentle nor soft. It was rather hard and demanding.

Atobe fisted his left hand on the soft hair on Ryoma's nape. Grabbing gently, he tilted the younger boy's head upward. Then he pulled Ryoma's waist against his body using his right hand.

Ryoma was too stunned to move nor protest and Atobe took advantage of that. He bit Ryoma's lower lip a tad too hard then licked it sorry. His actions earned him a delicious moan from Ryoma. Feeling encouraged, he moved his tongue between Ryoma's lips, silently asking for entry which the younger boy immediately granted with a gasp.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Ryoma thought, eyes wide open. Atobe's tongue is actually inside his mouth! No way. There's no way in hell he'd allow that. He raised both of his hands to Atobe's chest, or sides since Atobe's chest is like smack against his so he couldn't really reach them. Then using all the strength he could muster, he started to push Atobe.

Ryoma didn't exactly know what happened. One moment he was so intent on pushing Atobe away, the next, he was kissing back just as hardly and very eagerly; his tongue stroking against Atobe's in a fight for dominance. His arms have long snaked themselves on Atobe's neck, pulling him closer. It became a heated, wet battle. Both of them advancing and retreating in each other's mouth. Both of them moaning their pleasure whenever they dominated the other.

In the end, it was Atobe's win. Ryoma couldn't care less. He was too busy getting addicted to Atobe's heady taste. He just couldn't seem to get enough. Atobe tasted sweet. Not as sweet as ponta. Atobe's was more like a subtle flavor, but it was definitely better. And being better than his favorite drink ever is saying a lot.

Atobe, on the other hand, couldn't seem to let go of Ryoma. He would have kept on kissing him too even if the whole school went up on fire. That's how much he wants more of Ryoma's wild, innocent taste. He could easily kiss him forever. And still, it wouldn't be enough. But Atobe have to let go, seeing that they're both out of breath already. He raised his head slightly, not wanting to put too much distance between them but just enough for them to breathe. He watched Ryoma under him. Gaze unfocused, eyes half-lidded, the sounds of his pants mixing with Atobe's heavy breathing. A trail of saliva connected their mouths. Atobe ignored it. And so did Ryoma. They just stood there in each other's arms, staring at one another.

Ryoma no longer tried to push Atobe. Nor did he try to move away. Halfway into the kiss, when Atobe was sucking on his tongue and sending delicious feelings coursing through his body, Ryoma decided that kissing Atobe wasn't so bad, after all. And he actually wants to do it again. He must have really gone insane.

"That," Atobe whispered against Ryoma's lips, "that took care of problem number two." Smiling teasingly, he added, "and quite splendidly too if you ask Ore-sama."

Ryoma blushed. Damn Atobe and his amazing seduction prowess. "Ne, Monkey King?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stop calling yourself Ore-sama? It's making me feel dizzy."

Atobe frowned. Nobody asked him to stop referring to himself as Ore-sama before. But Ryoma just did, so, "Very well. Ore-sama shall try."

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

* * *

_There might be some grammatical errors. If you found some, please tell me and I'll edit it as soon as I can._

_So, what do you guys think of it? Too shallow? Too detail-y? Too long? Too bad? or Too short? You guys wanted more lemons, eh? Hehehe. Perverts. Well. Okay. I'll come clean. Honestly, when I was writing this story, I wanted it to have lemon scenes. There. I said it. But after the kiss, I just kind of stopped. I thought it was too sweet and well, as stupid as it may sound, I'm the kind of person who thinks that a sex between two people who just shared their very first kiss, the sweetest kiss, is just. . .taboo. Personal. Private. And I don't want to intrude. Fictional characters as they may be. Argh. I know. It's stupid. But I'm not giving up. If I get at least 10 reviews on this story (only 10, kind of shows I really wanted this, huh?). So, if I get 10 reviews, I promise to write a chapter 2 or maybe even a very long omake. And this I promise you. It will have some very serious effing lemons in it. Just you wait. (this makes me think I'm more of a pervert than you are. maybe I am. . .oh well.)_

_So, whacha waitin for? Go write me some reviews!_

_Hehehe. Ja ne!_


End file.
